Wet The Bed
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: Kendall&James smut. hehe!


_Alright alright, so this is my first try at a smut kind of thing. Of course, it's slash, and I just, unnnf. Kendall and James sexy time!  
>Oh! And if you're going to read this, I advise you to listen to 'Wet The Bed' by Chris Brown while reading it. It was my biggest inspiration to write this.<br>__Onto the sexiness of Kendall and James! _

* * *

><p>How they had come to be in this position at the moment, was beyond both of them. At their current state, James was situated against his and Kendall's shared bedroom door, Kendall pushed up against him, unbuttoning his black and white checkered shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.<p>

Now don't get him wrong. James has _always_ had a crush on Kendall. Ever since they were back in Minnesota and Kendall was ten years old, and they had gone ice skating at the lake, and Kendall stood up for him against the bullies. To when Kendall had stood up for him at the audition when James wanted to be famous. And he couldn't forget the fact that James had come out to all of them a few months ago.

It would be a lot easier to comprehend the fact that Kendall was currently sucking gently on the soft skin of James' neck, if they had been out and been stupid, getting high or drunk with Guitar Dude like teenagers normally do. But Kendall was neither of those. Kendall and James were both completely sober.

"K-Kendall, stop."

"What's the matter, James? Isn't this what you wanted?"

As much as it pained him, James lifted his hands and placed them on Kendall's chest, slowly pushing him away, and proceeding to sit down on the bed. "Kendall, if this is some sick way to play a joke on me because you're horny or whatever and because I'm gay, please just stop right now and save me the heartache. You're not even gay."

Kendall sighed, walking over and sitting down next to James. The blonde turned his body, placing a gentle hand on James' cheek. "Well, no, I'm _not_ gay. But…it's kind of, always been you, James. That sounds, well, like the farthest thing from the truth right now, but I just…I do care about you. I-I love you, James."

James smiled. "You're serious?"

"Would I be blushing bright red if I wasn't?" Kendall let out a short laugh, before dropping his hand, taking James' hand in his and placing it over his heart. "I don't think this lies either."

James chewed on his bottom lip, looking up into Kendall's soft green eyes, recognizing the truth in them. He smiled, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss to Kendall's cheek. "I don't wanna push you into this, James."

"You're not. I would've given myself up to you regardless. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, James." Kendall placed both of his hands on James' flushed cheeks, leaning forward so his forehead was resting on the others, their lips inches apart. "Will you let me prove it to you?"

James nodded, letting a shaky breath escape his lips. "Make love to me, Kendall."

With those simple words, Kendall craned his neck those last few inches, attaching his and James' lips together. On instinct, Kendall's hand wandered back, lacing into James' thick hair, which he shouldn't have even considered in the first place because James strives on making his hair absolutely 100% flawless. But in his current state, Kendall really didn't care, and James didn't seem to mind it too much.

Pushing the brunette back until he was lying flat against the mattress, Kendall hovered over him, trailing a hand down James' cheek, over his neck, down his chest and to the hem of his black wife beater. Kendall broke the kiss, lifting the material up slowly, James lifting his arms to assist him. When his shirt was completely off, Kendall threw it to another side of the room, looking down to admire James' perfect body, begging to be touched, to be marked, like it was waiting just for Kendall. The blonde smiled, watching James blush again. _This kid's so cute._

"Stop staring at me." James mumbled, turning his head to hide his embarrassment. Kendall took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning James' face back to look at him. Kendall's jade green eyes stared down into nervous hazel ones.

"You're beautiful, James."

James bit down on his lip, a soft smirk on his face as his hands traveled to Kendall's waist, his hands anchoring on his hips. James then shifted his waist, pushing his lower half up against Kendall, letting a small moan escape from his mouth, letting Kendall know exactly how he was feeling.

Kendall choked on a moan, grabbing the hem of his shirt and all but ripping the material off of his body. After his shirt was discarded, he leaned back down, capturing the soft skin of James' neck between his teeth, chewing softly, feeling James' hands grip into his back. "Kendall, oh my-"

The blonde moved his hips, cutting James' words off with a soft groan, while resuming to suck a hickey into his neck. Kendall's hands slowly made their way down James' body, stopping when he reached James' jeans, unbuttoning them slowly and pulling the zipper down. The blonde began pressing soft kisses down James' chest, stopping to flick his tongue against James' nipple, making James latch a hand into his hair, moaning softly at the sensation. Kendall proceeded to his other nipple, making sure it got equal attention.

Kendall proceeded his way down, sucking and biting random hickeys to any part of skin he felt he needed to mark, memorizing every inch of skin that was all so utterly James. He pushed the waist of his jeans and boxers down, smiling when James' throbbing, strained erection came into view. Kendall looked up at the brunette, who had the most disheveled appearance to him. His chest heaving, his cheeks flushed a soft pink, a small sheen of sweat covering his body. He wanted to mark this moment forever. Only Kendall got to see James this way. Not some random guy off the street that James could so easily pick up. Not even Logan or Carlos. Just Kendall. "Excited, are we?"

"Y-You should talk, baby." James let out a soft laugh to his words, as Kendall crawled his way back up his body, planting a soft kiss to James' forehead. James placed his hands on Kendall's legs, flipping them over so he was straddling Kendall's waist. "Kendall?"

"Yeah baby?"

James leaned down, pressing his lips to Kendall's neck, marking it in dark hickeys as he worked his way up to his ear. James let his tongue slip out, caressing the soft skin behind Kendall's ear gently as he whispered. "L-Let me ride you."

Kendall smiled softly at James' words, reaching his hands down to undo his own jeans, as James moved his face so that he could kiss Kendall. "Whatever makes you comfortable, James. I want you to enjoy this."

The brunette smiled and blushed again, assisting Kendall in taking off his jeans and boxers. When Kendall's jeans and boxers had successfully been taken off and thrown to the floor, James reached over into his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and handed it to Kendall. Kendall stared up at James lovingly, smiling as he flipped the cap open and squirted the liquid onto his two fingers. "Just try to relax, okay? I'll try my hardest to make this as painless as possible."

James nodded, and before he knew it, he felt an unusual sensation inside him. He squirmed around a little, trying to adjust to the intrusion. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, it just…feels weird. I'm okay, though."

He nodded at Kendall, letting the blonde now it was okay to continue. Kendall slipped another finger in beside the first, and James jerked forward a little. "Kendall, it-it hurts."

"I know, baby, I know. I'll make it feel better in a few minutes, okay?"

Looking for a way to distract James from the obvious pain written on his face, Kendall reached forward, taking James in his hand, stroking the pulsing flesh of his erection softly, feeling James relax and shudder a little. Kendall worked his fingers, opening him slowly and carefully, feeling himself brush against something inside the brunette, James moaning at the contact. "Kendall, I'm ready."

Kendall removed his fingers, James whimpering at the loss of contact, and grabbed the lube that was next to him, and opened the cap again. "Kendall, let me do it." James took the bottle from Kendall, smiling as he poured a generous amount of fluid into his hand, and took hold of Kendall's dick, and gently massaged the lube on it, causing loud moans from Kendall.

When Kendall was well coated, James positioned himself over Kendall, and looked down, Kendall's hands holding his hips. "James, are you-"

"Kendall, I want this. I want you. I love you."

The blonde smiled, meeting James halfway for a comforting kiss. "I love you too, James." James slowly lowered himself onto Kendall, feeling himself be stretched, and he bit down on Kendall's bottom lip, tears stinging his eyes. Kendall bit back a moan as he felt James' warmth take him over. Although, he took immediate notice to James' discomfort, and ran his hands up and down James' back soothingly. "I got you, baby, no worries. Take as much time as you need."

James nodded, taking a few minutes to adjust to the new feeling, staying fully seated in Kendall's lap. When he felt he was ready, he gently began rocking his hips back and forth, moaning a little bit at the pleasure that had begun replacing the pain. Kendall helped him, gently lifting him off of his erection, before pulling him back down, both of them groaning loudly at the sensation.

They both eventually built up a steady rhythm that had worked for both of them, James rocking his hips and lifting himself up and pressing back down onto Kendall. Kendall took this as a go, and thrust his hips up, his dick coming in contact with that special spot inside James again. "Oh my-Kendall, do that again. That felt so good."

Kendall complied, a smile plastered on his face as he pushed up into James, pressing against his prostate head on. "Kendall, I-I'm s-so.."

"I know, James, me too." Kendall's hand weaved around, grabbing the back of James' neck and pulled him down, locking their lips together. His other hand removed itself from the bruising grip it had on James' hip, and reached forward, grabbing James' erection, eliciting a loud, sensuous moan from James. "Kendall, I-I can't,"

"Shh, just let it go, baby, I got you,"

And with that, James let himself go, spilling over into Kendall's hand and on his stomach. Feeling the warm liquid from James, Kendall immediately released inside James, smashing their lips together, pouring every feeling he had ever felt for James into their kiss, and let a small tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

><p>James looked over at Kendall as they both tried to get their breathing back to normal. Kendall's eyes had fallen closed, obvious exhaustion taking over his entire body. James rolled onto his side, lifting a shaking hand to slip it through Kendall's sweaty hair. His green eyes fluttered open, smiling softly at James. "How do you feel?"<p>

"Wonderful, actually."

Kendall smiled, leaning over to place a tender kiss to James' forehead. "I love you, James, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Kendall." James smiled, snuggling closer into Kendall's body. "But…how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Kendall scoffed. "Years, James. Back before this whole famous thing happened. Back to our simple Minnesota days."

James sat up on his elbow, hovering over Kendall. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you were into this kind of thing."

"But I came out to you guys months ago!" James let a laugh escape his lips.

Kendall laid back, turning his face again, letting another tear slip from his eyes, down his cheek. "It doesn't make sense for you to love me, James." _Why would a perfect guy like James Diamond, want to love a horrid mess like me, Kendall Knight._

"It makes perfect sense for me to love you, Kendall. You're everything I could ever want. What makes you think something like that?" James hovered over Kendall, kissing his stray tears away.

"I don't know, James. You could do so much better than me. You're so perfect, and just…I didn't think someone like you would want someone like me."

"Your imperfections make you perfect to _me_, Kendall. I love you. Please don't ever doubt that. I love you, so much. More than you could possibly know."

Kendall smiled, wrapping his arms around James' neck, pulling him down to seal their lips together. He felt James smirk against his mouth, and he pulled back, looking up into James' eyes.

"This is really happening, right Kendall?"

"It's really happening, James. I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I. I love you, Kendall Knight."

"I love you too, James Diamond."

And with that, James rested his head against Kendall's chest, both of them falling asleep almost immediately. _Oh yeah, this is real life._

* * *

><p>You guys let me know what you thought! I love it, actually(:<p> 


End file.
